


Detective Work

by clearwaterbottle



Series: werewolf!AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, FACE Family, M/M, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf!Ivan, human!Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwaterbottle/pseuds/clearwaterbottle
Summary: Alfred is suspicious about the hockey captain at the school, so he investigates and ends up in a STICKY situation ;3
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: werewolf!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Detective Work

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Matthew and Alfred are twins in this au.

Ivan Braginsky. Alfred bounces his leg as he watches the silver headed male converse with some of the more extroverted kids, more specifically, the hockey team. That Russian giant smiled softly as he spoke to one of his teammates, while still respectfully chewing on some weird food. He's the most normal some slab of muscle like him can be.

Alfred thinks other wise. Behind his charming disguise was an inhuman look, his eyes animalistic. Alfred looks down to his book, figuring out what his next step would be to get alone with the older male. His friend Kiku taps his shoulder raising his eyebrows.  
"Whats up dude?" The blonde chimes.  
"You've been staring at Braginsky a lot more then usual, anything to tell me?" The noirette smirks.  
"Im planing on trying to get him alone this weekend, but I don't know how," Alfred frowns, his eyebrows furrowing.  
"Oho?" Kiku grins even more.  
"N-NO not like that, I mean its a full moon Saturday night and I want to see if he's actually a monster or not. This is an experiment not a hook up, Kiku," The taller man huffs, "Besides, Im not the type to let someone hit on the first date. My cake is exclusive."  
"Unless you're Ivan Braginsky and are on a date with a blonde who's too dumb to realize that he's actually gay for his 'experiment'," The black eyed man snorts.  
"Thats not true!" Alfed flushes with red, "Besides, if I truly liked him I would be able to snatch him easily." At this point the noirette is just purposely making him blush.  
The blonde looks across the room again, this time making eye contact with piercing violet eyes, the ones he's so interested in. Thankfully the bell rings and Alfred can drag Kiku out of the cafeteria before he interacts anymore.

\---

It was Thursday night, the previous incidents through out the day crashing through his brain. He didn't have the courage, a bit too awkward, and not the hottest of the bunch. The blonde rolls over in his bed to plant his head in the nearest pillow, he'll try again next month. As much as he wanted to hangout- experiment on the Russian, his heart and stomach wouldn't allow it. Alfred's phon started ringing. Its around 11:30 fish and he wants to be passed out dead on another planet. Continuing its small chirp, the phone showed an unsaved number. Before he could answer the phone hung up. The male shrugs and continues to attempt to sleep once again before a bing, telling him a text pops up. 

###-###-####: Hey this is Ivan, from your brothers hockey team. Is this Alfred? If so your friend Kiku texted your number and said you had something to ask me? 

Alfred doesn't notice the small skip he feels in his heart. A rush of emotion comes over him, not sure if its anxiety or butterflies. He quickly types back. 

alfie: oh sorry about that. yeah this is alfred. sorry about kiku, don't worry about it.  
Ivan: But now I am intrigued, may I ask what he is talking about?  
No. No no no no no no no. He got a text from Kiku from that moment.

keeks: Just ask him out already.  
After a minute of deep breaths, Alfred types once more.

alfie: i wanted to see if you wanted to hang out on saturday after the hockey game? ovbiously i understand if you don't want to  
The weight lifts off the blondes shoulders, but is quickly replaced with a quick lurch in his stomach. The icon to show his response is too long and keeps popping up and disappearing. So in response the blonde 

Ivan: I would very enjoy seeing you after the game. Would it just be the two of us or with the your brother?  
alfie: i was hoping us alone but if you want mattie to come i could ask.  
Ivan: That will be just fine, he may be meeting up with a Cuban exchange student, but I would rather us alone as well.  
alfie: cool! i'll text you tomorrow.  
Ivan: Great! Goodnight.  
alfie: night!

\---

Alfred parks his car. A small excited huff leaves his body. His hips moving a bit odd

He walks into the well known arena to see Matt, Ivan and Gilbert. The Blonde walks to his brother and gives him the car key. Matthew gives a short phrase in French, making Alfred roll his eyes. They both speak French fluently, but rarely talk in it around their friends. Both twins learned young, that speaking in French makes their peers feel left out. 

"Hello Fedya," The Russian smiles. A small pink comes to Alfreds face

"Fedya?" Alfred flushes. His brother gives him a quick thumbs up before hauling all of his gear to the locker room with Gilbert.

"Ah pardon me, Alfred in russian in Fedya," He waves his hands in embarrassment.

"I-I don't mind," The blonde quietly confesses. A small whistle blows and a small shout calls for Ivan.

"Ah I have to go, see you after the game?" The taller man questions. Alfred nods and give a small thumbs up. "Da, see you then!" He waves as he stumbles quickly to the end of the hall. 

\---

His car, or more so a pick up truck, waits in the far end of the parking lot. Everybody already left to draw less suspicion to them, but also because Ivan took a shower after the game.

"Sorry for parking so far, it was the only one I could take without paying incredulous amount," He apologizes. His hands continuing to wave in a habit. The blonde walks, making sure to be careful of the snow covered ice. 'Cute,' Alfred thought before slipping on cue, a small yelp escaping his mouth before being caught by a big arm. 'Holy shit he's cute and buff-' the silvered haired man took hold of his hand and smiles.  
"They put less salt over here, but do not worry," He chuckles, taking his hand in his own. The color explodes onto the blonde's face, his mind jumbling with thoughts. His hands were rough but not leathery and large but proportional. They also were soft in a sense, moisturized and washed. He is led to the passenger side and Ivan opens the door for him, he squeaks out a small thank you and hops in.

His heart is racing, each thump louder in his ears. This experiment wasn't going well for him, he's basically making a fool of himself, but he can't deny how good it felt to finally get Ivans attention on him.

"I would like to stop for food, does that bother you?" Ivan asks politely.

"It'd only bother me if you didn't get me any thing," The American huffs, his stomach growling on cue. A small giggle came from the larger man, making another wave of warmth spread through him. 

"Da, don't worry, I brought extra money like your brother suggested," He says while starting up the car.

After getting a lot of food from WacDonalds, they ended up parking in a forest preserve, where nobody is around. This made his heart leap and sink at the same time, but overall some sort of adrenaline. 

"Your friend when he texted me told me you had more questions," Ivan breaks the comfortable silence, making Alfreds stomach drop, "I was curious about them." 

He froze, his abdomen becoming cold while his face becomes unbearably hot.

"I mean its kinda stupid," Alfred waves it off. His 

"I doubt that, you and your brother seem to be very smart," He says, trying to relax the blonde.

After a minute of awkward silence and awkward glances, the smaller man spoke up.

"Im really into cryptids and monsters sort of thing," Alfred starts, "There have been a bunch of sightings around town about this thing, a supposed werewolf, and I was wondering-"Where did you hear about this?" A cold voice cut off Alfred. When the blonde looks up he is met by a stern face, the color drops from his face.

"Rumors around school and a few snapchat story times," Alfred looks back down. 

"You should not listen to scary lies about those sorts of issues," The Russian snaps, after a sigh he continues, "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Do you have anything to do with the sightings?" Alfred blurts before he could stop himself.

"I am surprised you have caught on," The silver haired man sighes, "What gave me away?" The tension is thick but still. 

"Are you admitting it?" Alfred gulps, his voice weary and much more shaky than before.

"Da, I am the culprit," He flatly states, "I would like to know what gave it away."  
Alfred halts before speaking. What was he supposed to do now? He has the confession, but is this is true he can't tell anyone. Besides he's locked in the car of the man he just confronted. Another sigh comes from the Russian. "I suppose you're scared?" Alfred stood still, he couldn't shake or nod even if he wants to. 

"Your eyes aren't human, they are too animalistic," Alfred almost whispers, his voice very quiet. 

"I don't think that has ever been the reason someone found out," The bigger man chuckles dryly.  
Alfred tries speaking again but he couldn't. Too many thought racing through his head. Before he could react his eyes started flooding, he didn't want to die. He can feel them rolling on his cheek, warn and itchy, but honestly he can't be bothered to wipe them. Alfred sniffles before wiping his nose with a greasy napkin. He hears a small startled noise.  
"Fedya, whatever you think I'm about to do is incorrect," The Russian frantically waves his hands. 

"Y-you aren't -hic- gonna kill me?" Alfred chokes out.

"Heavens no! I may be monster but I am not bad! Besides why would I kill my date?" Ivan reasons, making sure to not scare the blonde. 

"D-date?" The smaller male hiccups.

"Was I reading our situation right? You do like like me?" The white haired male furrows his brow. 'I do like l-like you,' the blonde thinks to himself.  
"Well then," Ivan meekly smiles, starting up the car again, "I'll get you home, do not worry."

The drive home is uncomfortable Ivan did not converse and Alfred is trying to calm himself. He fucked it up. The one shot he had is wasted because he put his own curiosity first. He felt a strike of pain down his chest, the one you get before you start crying. He quickly wipes the excess tears starts his old habit of pinching his wrist. 

"You should not do that to yourself," Ivan comments.

"Just an old habit when I get upset," The blonde shrugs. 

"Why are you upset? I am not going to kill you," The taller man thinks aloud, turning the car onto the final street. Alfred wants to redo this, to have a warm feeling and get excited when he held his hand. He should've known better.

"Sorry," Alfred shrugs, not continuing.

"And why are you apologizing?" Ivan stops.

"For ruining tonight, I kinda wish I never asked about the thing," The blonde sighs.

"Would you like to have a redo date?" The white haired man says quietly. Alfred quickly nods his head, still unable to look at him in the eye. 

"I would if you're offering another," The blonde glances over.

"Da, I will set up a place and time," The Russian smiles brightly. Alfred felt his color return to his cheeks, gawking at the sight of the male in front of him.

"Awesome sauce," Alfred says as he puts his thumbs up. The phrase earns Alfred a soft chuckle from Ivan.

"I suppose it is awesome sauce," Ivan replys, "However your father seems to be watching us." Alfred looks over to see his father (eyebrows) glaring down at them, behind him, his Papa (frog) smiling and giving him the thumbs up. Another wave of blush came over him. 

"In American romcoms this is the part we are supposed to kiss, da?" Ivan cheekily smiles. At this point Alfred is a tomato as he nods slowly, turning his head back to the white haired male. Ivan chuckles and takes Alfred's chin, and plants his lips on the others. Alfred melts into the soft lips, gently taking a hold of Ivan's hair. Ivan smiles as they separate, chuckling while looking past the American. Alfred turns to see his father being restrained by his papa. 

"I should get going before he tries killing you," Alfred giggles. 

"I will text you later then," Ivan smiles. Alfred hops out and waves back at the car, doing a small, noticed by Ivan, fist pump. 

When he opens the door he is greeted by his entire family waiting at the door, his papa still holding back his father from chasing Ivan.

"How did it go?" Matthew and Papa asks at the same time.

"I got a second date!" Alfred smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I love this ship too much. Anyways, I will be posting another story, a more smutty epilogue, as a second part for this au!


End file.
